Nieuw-Nederland ahoy
Scenario History had gone the other way leading to the Dutch giving up part of Suriname and keeping the New Netherlands. The ATL New Sweden reemerged as a nation once things had settled down, but was vassalated by the Dutch after about a decade. The ATL New Netherlands became peacefully independent in 1830, with New Sweden as a autonomous enclave. There were some clashes with American rebels and British loyalists during the American War of Independence, but it has been peaceful ever since. New Amsterdam is now a major port and trading center, all be it slightly smaller than our New York is. Christina, New Stockholm, Torne, Fort Casimir and Swaanendael are also major places in Nieuw-Nederland and it's dependency of Nya Sverige by 1912. Both Jacksonville, Florida and Baltimore were developed as major American ports by the time of the amicable May 1880 Treaty of Baltimore and June 1880 Treaty of Baltimore between the New Netherlands, New Sweden and the USA. *https://www.wikiwand.com/en/Treaty_of_Breda_(1667) *https://www.wikiwand.com/en/Treaty_of_Westminster_(1674) The independent state of West Florida broke away as in our 1810, but it was strangly ignored by every one and left to fall in to chaos. The pro-independence faction won as in reality and formed it's ATL goverment in 1811 and it limped on until 1862. W. Florida joined forces with the Confederacy and was defeated in the 1865 battle of St. Francisville. After 40 years as a U.S. Territory it became a nation with something like modern Commonwealth status in 1905 and subsequently gained it's devolved status in 1910. The nation is poor and of little worth, but St. Francisville is a tad bigger than in reality. The USA has a mutual defense and free passage of travel\goods agreement with them due to the amicble 1910 St. Francisville Treaty and the 1905 Baton Rouge Treaty. *https://www.wikiwand.com/en/West_Florida Rules *Every 20 years will be archived on a separate page. *A map update occurs every 5 rounds. *The game creator's word is the head mod all others. *If you feel like you are being treated unfairly, please write so in the comment section. *If you are going to quit the game, please say so in the comment section *''Please stay active!'' Check back at least every 2 days! *If you do not play at least 10 turns, your country will be taken away and offered up for someone else. *If you want to use Nuclear Weapons, you MUST NOT GO CRAZY, IT'S NO DD1983! *''STAY PLAUSIBLE!'' *1 turn each day. 1 day= 6 month in the game's time. Years turn at 00.00 GMT. *''The mods controls non-player states and colonies.'' *Both parties must agree to an alliance. *''PLEASE! PUT A BUILT POINT BEFORE YOUR POST ON THE LIST!'' *''HAVE FUN!'' #How to make a good map #General map game rules #How to play a map game War algorithm None is to be used, so use your common scene! Always say how many troops, tanks, aircraft, ships, etc, that you use so as to give the mod a good grasp of the situation so the can judge the outcome fairly. *''Remember things like:'' #Nukes, chemical weapons and bio weapons are a major force on the battle field. If you want to use them, you MUST NOT GO CRAZY, IT'S NO DD1983! ##Nuclear war is limited by a doomsday clause- Maximum total yield per player each year is 500 kt (0.5 mt) and a total of 5,000 kt (5 mt) by all players added together in any one round. #Population limits military size. The Russian army is larger than the entire population of Luxembourg for an obvious reason- there are many more Russians than Luxembourgers. #Don't go crazy since over-expatiation causes trouble. #Stay realistic. No daft stuff like Monaco conquering the world in a year! #The more mines, oil well, transport, infrastructure, bases, weapons, troops and factories you make, the better, since trade sanctions can stop vital imports like oil, aircraft and food. #A long war will sap moral for both parties, especially the loosing side. #Jungle, desert, small atoll type islands, high mountains, big cities, major forts, major bunkers and polar zones make good defensive lands. #The mod(s) decided the outcome from their wisdom, but you can complain if you think it is bias. Technical note You need to have played a map game before to take the France, Great Britain, Germany, Russia or the USA. Mods #Mod- Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 16:42, August 24, 2016 (UTC) #Deputy mod- #3rd mod- #Map maker-Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 16:42, August 24, 2016 (UTC) #Deputy map maker- #3rd map maker- Start date When we have 3 players Turns are turned at 00.00UTC. Map . Independent nation, their protectorates and their vassals. *USA- KingSparta300 **Republic of W. Florida **Liberia- **Cuba- **Peuto Rico- **Panama Canal Zone- ***Panama- **Philippines- ***Sulu Sultanate (rebelling)- *Nieuw-Nederland- **Nya Sverige- *Mexico- *Gautama- *Honduras- *El Salvador- *Nicaragua- *Costa Rica- *Venezuela- *Colombia- *Ecuador- *Peru- *Brazil- *Chile- *Argentina- *Uruguay- *Paraguay- *Bolivia- *Dominican Republic- *Haiti-Didcot1 (talk) 02:21, September 27, 2016 (UTC) *Russia- **Bokhora- **Kiva- **Tanu Tuva- *China- *Japan- *Siam- *Persia- *Liberia- *Ethiopia- *Ottoman EmpireChiltern Hills1 (talk) 02:37, September 27, 2016 (UTC) **Haial\Jabbel Smmar (Ottoman allied)Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 02:37, September 27, 2016 (UTC) **Azir (rebelling)Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 02:37, September 27, 2016 (UTC) **Armenian autonomous districts (rebelling)Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 02:37, September 27, 2016 (UTC) **Hajaz (rebelling)Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 02:37, September 27, 2016 (UTC) **Yemen (rebelling)Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 02:37, September 27, 2016 (UTC) **BahrainChiltern Hills1 (talk) 02:37, September 27, 2016 (UTC) **Mt Lebanon autonomous community (rebellion imminent)Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 02:37, September 27, 2016 (UTC) **Judea-Jerusalem autonomous region (Ottoman allied)Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 02:37, September 27, 2016 (UTC) **Albania (rebelling)Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 02:37, September 27, 2016 (UTC) **Saudi Arabia (rebelling and de facto independent) *Greece- *Bulgaria- *Serbia- *Montie Negro- *Romania- *Ausrto-Hungary- *Switzerland- **Liechtenstein- *Italy- **San Marino- **Italian Simaliland- ***Hobyo Sultanate (rebelling)- ***Marjateen Sultanate (rebelling)- **Tripolitania - **Cyreniaca- **Fezan- **Eritrea- *Germany- *Denmark- **Danish West Indies- **Iceland- **Fearo Islands- **Greenland- *Norway- *Sweden- *Spain- *Portugal- *France- **Monaco- **Morocco- **Tahiti- **French Somaliland- **Anglo-French Vanuatu **Quaddi (rebelling)- *Netherlands- *Belgian- **Luxembourg- *Great Britain- **Anglo-French Vanuatu **Fiji- **Tonga- **Malaya- **N. Borneo- **Brunei- **Bachualand- **Egypt- ***Anglo-Egyptian Sudan- ***Dafur (rebelling)- **Kuwait- **Trucial States- **Afghanistan- **Nepal- **Bhutan- **Batusoland- **Swaziland- **Oman- **Aden Port- **Hadramut- **Aden Colony- **British India (The Raj)- **British Ceylon- **Aden Protectorate- **Cyprus- **Malta- **Maldives- **British Somaliland- ***Dervish State (rebelling)- *Canada- *South Africa- *New Zealand- *Australia- Aurora Australias Time *Newfoundland- Game play 1912.5 *'W. C. Handy publishes "Memphis Blues", considered the 1st blues song.' *'SS Kichemaru disappears in storm off Japanese coast, 1,000 die.' *Ottoman Empire:Reforms and plans for modernization are set forth. 2,100 troops are recruited. We invade and devastate some Montenegrin border zones in order to defend the border with Albania (the OTL saw clashes hear in 1912.5). **Haial\Jabbel Smmar (Ottoman allied): We vow to fight Njed **Azir (rebelling):: Talks with local sheikhs more on autonomy continue. **Armenian autonomous districts (rebelling): Talks with local leaders on more autonomy continue. **Hajaz (rebelling): Talks with local sheikhs more on autonomy continue. A purge of unreliable officials occurs in Hajaz. **Yemen (rebelling): Talks with local sheikhson a lot more autonomy continue. **Bahrain:: Talks with local sheikhs more on autonomy continue. **Mt Lebanon autonomous community (rebellion imminent): Talks with local leaders on more autonomy continue. **Judea-Jerusalem autonomous region (Ottoman allied): Talks with local sheikhs more on autonomy continue. **Albania (rebelling): Talks with local leaders on a lot more autonomy continue. A purge of unreliable officials occurs in Albania. *'Australia': We are at peace and huge. Australia may encompass an entire continent but we remain under populated. Then Prime Minister Andrew Fisher decided to do it. He consults parliament and pushed through the Greater Australia Bill. We begin to have immigration to our country. Almost all immigrants are whites (an unspoken bias) with the White Australia Policy. We invite American, British, and German companies over here to kick start an industrial revolution. Most of the 200,000 some migrants move to New South Wales and Victoria. Most either settling around Melbourne and Sydney. We jump our 3.7 million to almost 4 million in half a year. We ask Antony Fokker to come to Australia for the designing and testing of aircraft in the outback. With new factories set up we begin the first steps to total mobility. In Melbourne and Brisbane we start constructing the East Coast Line. In Perth we begin constructing shipyard for further usage for ship construction for both civilian liners and military warships. *''Haiti:'' We exstend our fishing fleet, make dozens of priests crozirs that are sold to Dominican Republic, 50 urban police are recruited, mostly in the capital city, new pineapple groves are created and we vow to stay out of all wars not in the Carrabian region. 1913 #'New York City's Grand Central Terminal, having been rebuilt, reopens as the world's largest train station.' #'The 16th Amendment to the United States Constitution is ratified, authorizing the Federal government to impose and collect income taxes.' #'The Armory Show opens in New York City. It displays the works of artists who are to become some of the most influential painters of the early 20th Century.' #'The Woman Suffrage Parade of 1913 takes place in Washington, D.C. led by Inez Milholland on horseback.' #'The British freighter Alum Chine, carrying 343 tons of dynamite, explodes in Baltimore harbor.' #'Mexican Revolution: Pancho Villa returns to Mexico from his self-imposed exile in the United States.' #'The House of Lords rejects Irish Home Rule Bill' #'Montinegro backs off, but Serbia is angry and pledges to defend it's puny allies. Serb nationalists Protest about day to day life in Bosnia.' *Ottomans: We invite German help in industrialization. Anatolian fruit farming is upgraded. Regional autonomy talks go fut and collapse with Christians, Yemanies and Albanians, but most of the Muslims are more agreeable. Yeman is abandoned, we will spin it of as a independent state on 1913.5. The fight (mostly purges and mass arrests) continues with in Albania and is expand to the to the uncooperative sections of the Armenian community. Autonamy talks start with ethnic Greeks, but soon fail. The border with Montenegro is fortified to keep them out of Albania. The borders with Greece is also fortified. The Ottoman government blames the Saudis of Nejd for a lot of things and wants to get tough with them since there Wahhabi not regular Sunni and thus evil heroics. We hold a literacy campaign in Istanbul. 2,000 rifles are made and 2,500 troops recruited. Roads are upgraded in Constantinople, Ankara, Komotini and Edirne. *'Australia': The development of Australia continues. Antony Fokker tours Australia still debating whether to take his aircraft company there. Continued development of the East Coast Line. In Sydney new migrants are put to work in the factories set up by Krupp and Ford. Throughout this year will see 300,000 migrants arrive with the promise of land. We expand our part of the royal Navy adding 3 new light cruisers Perth yards which are still under construction. The population exceeds 4 million. In Parliament a secret bill is passed called the 1st Australian Citizenship Bill, making Australian people still somewhat subjects of the British Empire but still retain the rights of a citizen of Australia. With some new migrants, some mining industries pop up across Queensland and the Southern Territory. Krupp has taken the lead in the mining industry basing itself out of Adelaide. In New South Wales the American companies prosper. Some of the migrants are racist Americans leaving places like Detroit due to blacks taking some jobs (like OTL). In terms of weapons, the Enfeild company has set up in Melbourne producing the AER Mk.1 rifles, a variant of the Lee-Enfeild SMLE Mk.II rifle. 1913.5 #'Greece formally takes possession of Crete.' #'Charlie Chaplin began his film career at Keystone for $150 a week.' #'Jack Johnson fights Jim Johnson to a draw in 10 for the heavy wight boxing title.' #'1st crossword puzzle (with 32 clues) printed in New York World.' #'President Woodrow Wilson signs Federal Reserve Act into law.' *'Ottomans:' Yeman is spun as a independent state on 1913.5. The fight (mostly purges and mass arrests) continues with in Albania and is expand to the to the uncooperative sections of the Armenian and Greek community. Telegraphs are improved in Anatolia. The Ottoman government blames the Saudis of Nejd for a lot of things and wants to get tough with them since there Wahhabi not regular Sunni and thus evil heroics, so we blockade it and prepare to attack. We hold a literacy campaign in Istanbul and Baghdad. 2,500 rifles are made and 5,500 troops recruited. Roads are upgraded in Constantinople, Baghdad, Ankara, Komotini and Edirne. Hebrew and Kurdish will be tought in schools at the the relivent locations. *'Australia': Antony Fokker decides to set up and aircraft facility in Alice Springs. In South Australia, the territory is flooded with immigrant miners flooding for work and profit. Gold is also discovered in South Australia. Immediately the Krupp company buys out most gold minors. The East Coast Line is complete from Sydney to Melbourne. The Railroad whos builing the Line, Victoria Rail proposes the idea of the Perth-Adelaide-Melbourne Line. In Sydney, the American companys pour money into a massive building project, the constuction of Canberra, Australia's future capital. The arms industry continues to manufacture teh AER Mk.I the army and hunting. The population peaches 5.3 million. In Parliment another Bill passes rewarding familys who have more that 1 or 2 children. In the Perth yards we have finished a little over half of the planned dry docks and ship building plants. We expand our fleet by beginnging to contruct the HMAS Reef Shark, the first of Australia's planned Reef class Heavy Cruisers. With the Fokker company in Australia, Fokker begins designing aircraft for Australia. The army takes interest in scout aircraft during exercises in the Outback for desert warfare and landing operations near Broome. Fokker produces the ARA-1 recon aircraft. When utilizing a camera technology we see a greater purpose for spotting enemy positions fro, the skies. Category:Nieuw-Nederland ahoy Category:20th Century game Category:The Netherlands Category:USA Category:United States Category:Sweden